


Pairing

by moonewriting



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Identity Reveal, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Rutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28966359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonewriting/pseuds/moonewriting
Summary: In a world filled with people of varying dynamics, laws needed to be place to keep order. Even if some are just ridiculous. Like every alpha and omega needing to share a partial bond as adults after they've presented. But being assigned someone to be with until you find that someone special isn't what most people are willing to except. The Agreste household is no different. Gabriel will not allow his son to be paired with just any random omega. He has to be sure his son has a compatible companion. Marinette Dupain-Cheng also needs to find someone, because she's no ordinary omega. As Ladybug, she knows finding someone trust worthy is essential to keep her identity safe. She can't go to Chat, not when she made it clear how she feels about him. She won't use him like that. So when the pair are brought together it's only a matter of time before the decision is made.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Chloé Bourgeois, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Comments: 9
Kudos: 89





	1. Initial

“That was less than sufficient,” Gabriel grumbled, rubbing his temples. “Nathalie, how many more of these are there?”

“Just one sir,” Nathalie clicked on her tablet.

“Their papers?”

“Her background check came back clean, and her medical records are healthy. Though her parents have yet to fully disclose any personal information. And as policy, the company cannot allow sharing the information. However, assure that she has met and surpassed our prerequisites,” Nathalie smoothly rattled off. “However, I realized more information needed to be present, so I had research done.”

“How old is she?” Adrien asked, lazily.

“17,” Nathalie’s brows furrowed. “Her birthday is in a couple of months, barely meeting our approximated date for Adrien’s rut. But she herself has had a heat.”

“I thought you said this company was up to my standards,” Gabriel sighed. “You know his rut may be earlier than predicted. And if she’s already experienced her first heat, we can assume another is well on its way. If either happens she and Adrien may still be minors. I don’t think I have to explain how poorly that reflects.”

“Understood. But the Companion Foundation is renowned for their pairing method. Eight out of ten of all their pairings last beyond the first contract and prove beneficial to all parties. Of their successful pairings, nine of ten will complete the bond. And they have a history of exceeding most of their clients' expectations, upper and lower priority. They may have sent this one for,” Nathalie struggled to find a suitable word. “Diversity.”

“We’ve already met with seven male omegas today, and plenty of less than financially stable candidates? We even had betas and alphas come in today,” Gabriel stated. His frustration was evident in his haughty tone. “I’d hardly say we lack diversity. But they are cutting it close with this one’s age.”

“Is there anything else we should know before she comes in?” Adrien fidgeted in his seat.

“Yes, of course,” Nathalie straightened and browsed her tablet. “Her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng-”

“I remember her,” Adrien commented. He quickly added more at his father’s raised brow. “She worked an internship with me a few summers ago, isn’t that right?”

“Yes, it must have slipped my mind,” Nathalie noted in her tablet. “If I recall correctly, she won an internship two years ago, from a Derby Competition that Adrien model for. And she has also worked with Audrey Bourgeois, the following summer in New York, and continued last spring here in Paris.”

“Does she have any other connections? Relatives or otherwise?” Gabriel questioned.

“Jagged Stone and Clara Ruisenor, also known as Clara Nightingale, are key endorsers of her designs, fashion or otherwise under the sudo-name MDC. Wang Cheng, a renowned Chinese culinary practitioner, is a close maternal relative. Her parents also run a successful bakery here in Paris, Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie.”

“That’s enough,” Gabriel raised his hand. “She clearly has adequate connections of her own. Which will be beneficial considering her lacking finances. What do you know about her schooling?”

“That also wasn’t fully disclosed, however Mlle. Dupain-Cheng brought in her own papers with signatures,” Nathalie opened up her folder and passed out copies. “As you can see, she has remarkable marks, and many comments from her teachers and other school staff. She also had maintained a position as class rep. in her file for most of her secondary schooling.”

“What type of school does she attend?”

“Public, sir.”

“To be expected,” Gabriel nodded.

“Has she been waiting long?” Adrien asked Nathalie.

“She arrived five minutes earlier than all other participants,” Nathalie said.

“Prompt,” Gabriel remarked.

“Shouldn’t we be seeing her now,” Adrien huffed. Wincing under Gabriel’s glare and straightening in his seat. “Father.”

“Have the chef know to cater for an additional meal,” Gabriel turned to Nathalie. “For now, ask her to come in.”

“Yes sir,” Nathalie hastily bowed and strutted to the door.

Moments later, the young woman entered quietly, Nathalie gestured for her to have a seat before promptly shutting the door to attend her other tasks.

They sat in silence.

Gabriel’s stern glare analyzing every inch of the young omega. On the outside she didn’t even flinch, but on the inside her mind was a hurricane. Adrien kept glancing between the two, failing to reign in his concern. Being the hormonal young adult he was, his alpha instincts were on high alert.

He barely caught himself growling at his father, surprising everyone in the room. Marinette finally turned to look at him, offering a kind smile that shouldn’t have melted his heart so easily. Placating his inner turmoil with ease.

“M. Agreste, Adrien,” she internally cheered, knowing her voice didn’t waver.

“Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, a pleasure,” Gabriel acknowledged, still trying to wrap his head around his son’s immediate protectiveness of the girl before him.

“Please, call me Marinette,” she said.

“Very well, Marinette,” Gabriel kept his son in his side vision.

He wouldn’t admit that he had taken the growl as a threat rather than the mere warning it was. An ill-advised step on his son’s part, he noted as he fully took in Marinette’s clothing. It didn't resemble any designs he’d seen before, nor did the fit suggest any mass production. He found himself questioning her.

“Did you design this outfit yourself?”

“I did,” Marinette proudly beamed, completely failing to maintain her professional facade. Not that the sweetening of her scent would’ve been able to go unnoticed by two alphas anyway. “This is actually an old design I hadn’t gotten around to. I never saw a better occasion to wear something like this. It’s hardly practical, as you can see, but has some unique yet difficult features. All by hand, of course.”

“Yes, quite impressive,” Gabriel agreed, nodding along to her excited ramble.

At least she wasn’t whining or withering where she sat. Most of the omega’s that had come in flinched upon walking into the room, yet she simply smiled and waited. Even some betas had cringed under his gaze. Her scent was quite refreshing as well, not a hint of sourness or staleness.

“It’s good to see you,” Adrien said to her.

“It is, you know Maman and Papa wouldn’t mind if you stopped by more often,” Marinette chuckled. “Actually, I have something for you both.”

“Hmm?” Gabriel hummed, trying to figure out how she slipped past his notice. He was keenly aware that his son was practically radiating as this girl pulled out three boxes from her bag. Obviously, these boxes contained food. Sliding two over to Adrien and one to himself. “I’m afraid we have a strict diet to adhere to. But the gifts are well received.”

“But Father,” Adrien deflated at the reminder.

“Don’t worry sir, I was able to speak with your chef at lunch to be certain these wouldn’t go unenjoyed,” Marinette countered strongly. “I insist you try at least one.”

“I suppose,” Gabriel sighed, opening the box to find a variety of treats neatly arranged and decorated in his brand’s logo.

Beside him Adrien happily took out a macaroon and without hesitating to look into the other container as well. Whatever it was clearly had an impact, because his son froze in his seat, eyes darting between the box and the girl.

“Do you like it?” Marinette asked softly.

“Marinette,” Adrien’s voice came out nearly inaudible as he closed the box. “Thank you.”

“It’s no trouble, really,” Marinette flushed red to a worrying degree.

“I think it best we get back to the topic at hand,” Gabriel suggested, keeping a watchful eye on the girl for signs of faint or fatigue.

“Right,” Marinette sighed, the brightness fading away.

_Thankfully_ , Gabriel noted. He’d have to keep a close eye on her if she became flustered so easily. Nathalie had said she was healthy, so he could only wonder what might have happened if her condition worsened. Perhaps he should have been more strict in his scheduling? He'd need to take that into consideration in the future.

“Of course,” Adrien agreed, still not looking away from her.

“You seem to know my son very well, Mlle-”

“Marinette,” she corrected instantaneously.

“Marinette,” Gabriel hardly hid his surprise. “Sorry. How do you know him so well?”

“Honestly sir, I wouldn’t say that I do. Maybe more so than most, but I doubt by much,” Marinette stated simply. “I got to meet him thanks to that competition with the Derby hats. And made adjustments when he was modelling before the runway, it wasn’t much.”

“Perhaps the internship?”

“I’m afraid not, Adrien and I were in different departments, as I was there as a designer. We ran into each other, when I noticed a serious lack of decent food.”

“It wasn’t that bad,” Adrien interrupted with a fond smile.

“Yes, it was,” Marinette retaliated. “Whoever was in charge of your catering during my time as an intern clearly didn’t care for flavor or nutrition. It was entirely to look healthy and you know it.”

“I don’t recall having any complaints,” Gabriel noted.

“I don’t see how,” Marinette glared at him, but no alpha would've been threatened by such a delicate omega. “I accidently forgot my lunch at home and went to the food bar, not expecting such poor quality. It was barely good enough to be considered edible. And not something I wanted to repeat, so I spoke with Nathalie about catering through Andre’s hotel. If my parents didn’t specialize in sweets and pastries, perhaps I could’ve spoken to them directly about similar arrangements..”

“Now I really wish I had insisted we’d gone through your bakery,” Adrien pouted. Actually pouted in front of his father and an omega!

“I hope the incident didn’t alter your opinion of your work experience,” Gabriel steered the conversation away.

“No, my experience that summer was extraordinary, sir,” Marinette said approvingly. “Thank you, I truly appreciated the opportunity. I was able to meet Audrey on multiple occasions thanks to you.”

“Splendid, and I’ve heard of your time with the Style Queen. Few can be so easily taken in by her,” Gabriel admitted. “Perhaps you and I could discuss your experience in fashion at a later period.”

“Oh, right, sorry,” Marinette shyly agreed. “But um, I actually got to speak with Adrien during fittings and I met him when I was speaking with Nathalie. At first I had just brought food from my home and I think that’s when we officially hit it off.”

“Would you agree, Adrien?”

“Yeah,” Adrien said.

“But that still leaves quite the lapse in your time together,” Gabriel mused aloud. “Seeing as your internship was two years ago.”

“Yes,” Marinette numbly agreed, thinking back on it. “There’s not much to tell, other than I’ve happened to run into Adrien whilst in the industry, and sometimes out in public. He visited the store once, and my parents instantly fell in love with him. They insisted he kept visiting, but of course our scheduling has been difficult. I’ve only gotten to see him a handful of times.”

“Why is it you kept in contact with this girl?” Gabriel ignored her shock at being dismissed so quickly.

“Father,” Adrien’s tone soured and his gaze hardened, again a rarity in his expressions.

“It is a simple question.”

“I don’t have many opportunities to make acquaintances outside of the professional setting,” Adrien's voice came fairly neutral, rehearsed even, but his glare betrayed him. “And even less with someone with nothing to gain.”

“It could easily be misconstrued otherwise,” Gabriel pointed out, not expecting Adrien to scoff.

“Adrien,” Marinette chided an alpha with no hesitation.

“Sorry, Marinette,” Adrien risked a glance. “She isn’t like that. And you know she has plenty of other connections. Anyone with half a brain would know she’s more than skilled enough to exceed by her own merits.”

“And what do you have to say to this?” Gabriel turned back to this girl.

“M. Agreste, I don’t need any connection to you, your son or your company,” she began. “I had set up my commissions since long before I became associated with any public figures. And I had managed through word of mouth alone to gain my initial following.”

“Sir, dinner will be served momentarily,” Nathalie suddenly appeared at the door, accessing the room with a blank exterior. “I should remind you, this is not an interrogation but an optional interview that was set up with the Companion Foundation. They will receive feedback from all participants.”

“Yes, Nathalie,” Gabriel nodded. “Forgive me, Mlle-Marinette.”

“I’ll let it slide this time,” she coolly replied, shocking Nathalie with her teasing tone.

“Yes, well, I’d like to ask you to stay for dinner,” Gabriel coughed to cover his stumbling. “I didn’t realize anyone would have stayed without prompting.”

“Don’t worry, I’m happy to say I was informed my interview would not be at a preset time. Luckily, I had my day cleared in case something like this was to occur,” Marinette explained.

“You said you spoke with our chef,” Gabriel nodded for the food to be brought in. “I would hope that implies you were adequately looked after in your time waiting.”

“Regis, is a very kind man and good company,” Marinette smiled. “We actually had quite a long chat.”

“In that case, I’m pleased,” Gabriel hummed as he looked over their plates. “We may as well end this interview and enjoy our meal.”

“That would be lovely,” Marinette agreed.


	2. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post dinner cuts and planning

It turned out that dinner was a quiet affair. No one dared to break the silence with any small talk. And Adrien couldn't stop himself from sneaking looks to Marinette. Scarcely catching her eyes for a moment before they resumed picking at their plates.

As their last dishes were taken away, Marinette turned back to her bag, yet again pulling out another small box.

"Miss Sancoeur," Marinette called. "I'd like to give this to you as well. I would have earlier, but the timing... you know."

"Yes, thank you Mlle-"

"Please, just Marinette, I insist."

"Thank you, Marinette."

"It's getting late," Gabriel noted, glancing down at his watch. "We still have much to discuss, Adrien."

"Right," Adrien took his que to walk over to Marinette and pull out her seat. "Gorilla can drive you home seeing how dark it's gotten."

"Thank you," Marinette followed Adrien as Nathalie quietly made a phone call, supposedly to the security guard.

"I'm really glad you're here," Adrien commented as they made it to the main foyer.

"I didn't think I would end up here if I'm honest," Marinette replied. "Maman and Papa wanted me to have a head start in finding a companion since I haven't found someone to bond with temporarily or otherwise. My summer's almost over and school will leave me no time for that. You?"

"My Father wants me to have a companion he has a hand in choosing. We predict my first rut will be after my eighteenth birthday. And you know I'll be assigned an omega without looking into compatibility. If they assigned me someone that wasn't a good fit, it could reflect badly and hurt our public image. And trying to find a temporary replacement instead of a mate is still too controversial. But I also have met no one to officially bond to for the public, so it was in our best options to look before I've had my first rut," Adrien paused, cringing at his use of his neutral tone with her. "That sounded bad, didn't it?"

"Yeah, it kinda does," Marinette hummed. "But I think it's more that it sounded rehearsed than anything else."

"Huh, are you implying I'm not a suave actor," Adrien gasped dramatically, smirking as Marinette giggled. "I'll have you know, princess, I'm quite popular for my acting skills."

Marinette laughed back after a momentary pause, "Here I thought it was your modelling."

"Oh, the horror," Adrien placed a palm over his heart. "How will I ever recover?"

"Hmm?" his bodyguard looked at them in obvious confusion.

"Oh, hey," Adrien straightened up, and looked between the pair. He doubled over and laughed, Marinette not far behind. "Man, I can't wait to see you again."

"The honor is all mine," Marinette mocked with a curtsey.

"No, it can't be, after all, it's an honor to be in your presence," Adrien bowed deeply as they reached the car. "Well, looks like this is my last stop."

"How sad," Marinette pouted. "Until we meet again my prince."

"But of course my princess," Adrien countered, neither contained their chuckles.

"Seriously though, good night, Adrien."

"Tell your parents I'll try to stop by when this is all over," Adrien smiled. "I'd be thrilled to see them again. Good night, Marinette."

Gorilla looked at him with a questioning grunt. But Adrien simply shrugged as he closed the car door. Rolling his eyes, the bodyguard made his way around to the driver seat, waving for a second and getting to the car.

Adrien watched the gates close as the car drove off. The tinted window prevented him from seeing if she actually saw him waving her off. Alas, he had more to discuss with his father.

"Love bird," his pocket grumbled.

"That's kinda the point," Adrien shot back, patting his pocket in warning.

He silently made his way back to the dining room. Nathalie stood beside his father, busy on her tablet as she spoke.

"We need to decide which of these candidates will not be returning," Gabriel stated. "Have a seat."

"Yes, Father."

"Do you have any preferences for any of the alphas or betas that attended today?"

"I wouldn't say I'm opposed-"

"Adrien, we are not discussing your willingness, simply if any piqued your interests," Nathalie commented.

"Right," Adrien thought for a moment, "I like the beta, Sarah. That we met this morning."

"Anyone else?"

"Um, no."

"Don't mumble," Gabriel scolded.

"Sorry."

"I've received and reviewed the exemption documents," Nathalie said absently. "However, I've only been contacted by less than a third of the exemptions."

"Validity?"

"Half of that, sir."

"I see," Gabriel crossed out his papers. "Any stand out, submissions?"

"An alpha female."

"Hmm?"

"Kagami Tsurugi, heiress to Tomoe Tsurugi, a champion fencer and founder of luxury fabrics corporation in Japan."

"Interesting."

"Does Kagami fence too?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, she's an elite athlete in Japan, however this will be her first long-term stay in Europe."

"That's enough for now, we have to limit our other candidates," Gabriel directed. "It would be best to keep the number small. How many exemptions are you willing to stand by?"

"No more than two, sir," Nathalie said without missing a beat.

"Who are they?"

"Kagami Tsurugi, and Maribel Lavigne."

"This Maribel?"

"Female omega, an actress with over a decade of experience with the media."

"A young star?"

"Not necessarily," Nathalie pondered. "Her career didn't launch until five years ago, when she co-starred in a romance-comedy."

"Will I be meeting this girl for another interview?" Adrien asked.

"It would be in our best interest to," Gabriel agreed.

"Maybe, I should meet them alone," Adrien suggested.

"Why would that be needed?" Gabriel countered.

"Well, they could act differently knowing that you're forming opinions of them opposed to if we were alone for starters." Adrien explained. "I'd also like to do the same with the remaining?"

"Ten," Nathalie suddenly added. "We should leave it at ten candidates after these additional cuts. The number is small enough to show a thorough selection, but large enough to be perceived as fair."

"Ten it is," Gabriel agreed. "But you're right, Adrien. These candidates will need to be tested for more than their public ratings. That can easily be manipulated if they were to have ulterior motives in the future. But I'd still like to meet with our two exemptions before making the initial cuts. Nathalie, can you arrange a schedule to narrow down the candidates further? We can rule out half, but that still leaves us with too many."

"I can fit in three, no four, hour long dates within the up-and-coming week," Nathalie said. "However, that would include scheduling one a date as a lunch or dinner each day. Would that be beneficial?"

"I suppose that will have to do," Gabriel sighed. "Will you still be able to fit in Adrien's academics?"

"Two hours of early morning study, and three after dinner, Monday thru Friday, sir."

"About that," Adrien nervously rubbed his neck. "Father, I wanted to ask for your permission to have since this is my last year to attend a school before I graduate."

"And what schools do you know of that would accommodate your work?" Gabriel countered immediately.

"Several, actually," Adrien answered. "So long as I can maintain above average grades, and have no unexcused absences or tardies, most schools accommodate working students. Some even partner with outside sources if a full-day schedule would not fit."

"You've done some research," Gabriel acknowledged. "But how will you respond to fans? What are the risks involved with the media?"

"Father, please, I've not asked for anything else," Adrien pleased. "I just want to attend to school like regular people-"

"You are not an ordinary person, Adrien. You know that."

"Yes, but-"

"I'll consider it, however I make no guarantees you will attend school this year, understood."

"Yes, Father." Adrien was practically vibrating in his seat. "Thank you."

"Now, you still have a busy schedule tomorrow," Gabriel dismissed. "You'll likely need your rest. You're excused for the rest of the evening."

"Yes, Father."


	3. Transaction

The following morning couldn’t come quicker. Adrien breezed through his academic assessment at his father’s request. Even now, he played his piano flawlessly. If he could prove his dedication, maybe his father would consider letting him go to school.

“That’s enough,” Gabriel cut him off mid bar, and Adrien had to gently ease it out. Well aware if he abruptly stopped he’d be docked for it as a ‘mistake’.

“Yes, Father?”

“Nathalie, did you bring the schedule draft for this week?”

“Yes, sir,” Nathalie moved to Adrien’s desk, pulling out their respective folders. “I’ve arranged the date schedule to fit in a 10 minute buffer as well. I have also cleared your schedule to accommodate meetings.”

“Will these people be interviewed with me first or Father?”

“Perhaps, we should have Adrien’s dates see me immediately after to prevent cross-scheduling errors,” Gabriel suggested. “Have all the remaining candidates, notified to clear two hours for these interviews. And have availability set as flexible for their appointment to move up if others do not show.”

“Yes, right away sir,” Nathalie was already pulling up emails as she started a draft. “Anything else I should include?”

“The days assigned will not be altered, but the timing has the possibility to change,” Gabriel said. “Let them all know this is a solo event, I will not ask them to follow Adrien for his other dates, or stay for the others interview.”

“Like Marinette?”

“Yes, have her schedule finalized, along with Mlle. Tsurugi,” Gabriel agreed. “If there’s anyone else you feel should be preset, assign them. I will not accept any exemption from this point forward.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I also would like our exemptions to meet with us today like our other participants,” Gabriel added. “If they cannot attend, inform them they have been cut. That will be all.”

“Yes, sir,” Nathalie left, her heels clicking as she disappeared.

“You may restart the piece,” Gabriel told.

“Yes, Father.”

. . . . .

Adrien smiles stiffly to the omega before him. She’s very attractive and kind, but he knew they weren’t quite the perfect match. He was happy to walk her to the gates of the park. Being that he was already told to stay, he quickly said his goodbyes. If he remembered correctly, his next interview (date) was with Kagami. And she would be the last for the day.

Waiting in the mostly empty park wasn’t so bad. His pocket companion even deem it safe enough to risk exposure. The black creature yawned as it stretched, idly floating around.

“Well?” it asked.

“You know we wouldn’t work,” Adrien sighed.

“Course not,” he agreed. “You humans sure have gotten stranger. Why do you need laws about this sort of thing, anyway?”

“Aren’t you a lucky kwami then,” Adrien sassed. “And I really don’t know. It a long stupid thing that’s been around for a while. Modern tradition, I guess.”

“Tradition my-”

“Plagg!”

“Don’t get why you care so much about the vocabulary I use,” Plagg haughtily replied. “It's not like anyone else is gonna hear me.”

“Mostly, habit,” Adrien agreed, taking out a pit of cheese leftover from his picnic. “Why don’t you have something to eat?”

“You know me so well,” Plagg purred, devouring the cube within moments. “Not bad. It’s not Camembert, but still.”

“You’re just picky,” Adrien sighed.

“Well, looks like I better get back to hiding,” Plagg noted as he zipped back into Adrien’s pocket.

Looking up, Adrien was quick to spot his next date. Kagami was no pushover, nothing fragile to see. Her outfit was mostly white, but accented with a red tie and gold jewelry. From where she stood, he knew he was just as quickly recognized. Not that it was difficult considering the ad poster across the street.

Still, he had to focus. Waving at her, she thankfully approached instead of making him wonder over.

“Hello,” Adrien put his hand out, watching her eyes squint. Realizing she would not take his hand, he shrugged and introduced himself. “I’m Adrien Agreste, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Tsurugi Kagami,” she replied with a bow, oh that made sense now. “Well, are we staying here or do you have different plans for us?”

“Right,” Adrien sighed, picking up his basket as he began to walk out of the park. “I know of a nice spot near the Seine we could visit.”

“That is acceptable,” Kagami agreed, walking beside him rather than letting him lead the way. “Do you have security accompanying us?”

“Yes, my Father prefers that I keep my bodyguard with me out in public.”

“Does that reflect on your fencing abilities?”

“Not at all, really,” Adrien slumped. “I’m the top in my institution, and I’ve recently taken up martial arts-”

“Which discipline?”

“Shaolin Kung Fu.”

“Interesting.”

“What about you? I mean, outside of fencing is there anything you like to do?”

“My studies and responsibilities keep me busy. Extracurricular vary.”

“Oh, of course.”

“You seem very anxious.”

“Sorry.”

“That apology was unnecessary.”

“Right, well,” Adrien looked around. “We’re here.”

“Is that boat a house?” Kagami asked, tilting her as if changing her angle would reveal the truth.

“Yeah, it is.” Adrien smiled. “The family that owns it usually plays nightly, sometimes they have guests and broadcast if their band is playing.”

“They have a band? Why would they broadcast from here and not perform in an establishment?”

“Kitty Section, that’s the band,” Adrien explained. “Um, well, I think it's because one member is family. And technically, that ship is a business. And a home. I’ve met them before, and they seem nice.”

“I’d like to know more about your social circle.”

“There’s not much,” Adrien admitted.

“Do you have any close friends? Someone reliable,” Kagami insisted.

“Well, there is Marinette.”

“A girl? Is she someone you can see your future with?”

“Uh, yeah, I mean we’ve known each other for a couple of years now. Actually, her parents had her sign up with the Companion Foundation like my Father for me.”

“Is she also one of the other candidates?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have any other friends?”

“Yeah, Chloe Bourgeois,” Adrien smiled. “I’ve known her since I was very young, she’s like a sister to me.”

“What about work?”

“No one, really,” Adrien sighed. “Aside from Nathalie, I don’t see them outside of the Agreste setting.”

“I’ve reviewed some of your modelling photography,” Kagami stated. “Have none of the other models made a lasting impression? From the images and their dates, I’d assume a likely friendship to form.”

“No, I don’t get to work with many others often, and those I do are industry best. Usually keeping it strictly professional.”

“Lila Rossi-”

“No,” Adrien bristled.

“I see,” Kagami leveled him with a passive stare. “What is she to you?”

“Can we not discuss her? I don't like talking about my coworkers outside of business.”

“I do not mean work related.”

“Well, if you want to know about her work and personally, there's not much I can say. She and I are not compatible in any way, and our views can lead to...difficult situations.” Adrien ground out. “She became popular because my Father took her on when she was young and let her work with me frequently. At the time I rarely worked one-on-one with anyone, even less my age. So people naturally assumed she and I, ugh!”

“From what I understand, her public image and reviews are fairly well received. Why should I believe you are not defaming her with your implications for your own gain?”

“What would I gain?”

“I’m not sure, there’s a lot I do not know.”

“Oh, sorry,” Adrien felt Plagg’s claw through the fabric of his clothes. “If we end up seeing her, you should at least be warned. She’s skilled with words and crowds, and does not like sharing the spotlight.”

“Do you believe I will meet her?”

“If your mother’s company is anything to go by, you’ll run into her eventually,” Adrien growled. “Be careful, and just keep an eye out. Again, sorry, but we started talking about work and then you brought her up, and I’m sorry.”

“You’re rather acquiescent for an alpha?”

“You think so?”

“The stereotypes may not hold true in most cases, but they have root in our nature. I think we should end this here.”

“But we still have time?”

“It’s better not to waste either of our time, Adrien Agreste,” Kagami said. “Let’s not pretend. Inaction is viably more dangerous than action.”

“If that’s what you want,” Adrien agreed. “Just let me speak to Gorilla-”

“Gorilla?”

“It’s my bodyguard,” Adrien sheepishly explained. “Anyway, let me get him to get us our ride. If you’re okay that he leaves us for a bit.”

“That’s agreeable.”

“Great,” Adrien brushed by her, waving down the man.

They talked quietly between themselves before Gorilla took off. Leaving Adrien and Kagami to await his return. It's not long before he’s back, beckoning them over. The car is silent as Kagami keeps her gaze firmly out the window. Adrien sighs to himself, happy to feel Plagg purring without bringing attention to himself.

When they arrive, Nathalie stares at Adrien for a moment before glancing at Kagami.

“Right,” Adrien had to stop himself from rubbing his neck. “Nathalie-”

“I do not believe this pairing will be beneficial. If you could express my deepest sincerities to Gabriel Agreste. I am also here on other matters,” Kagami interrupted.

“May I ask what prompted this conclusion?” Nathalie questioned.

“Yes. It was clear from the start Adrien has already made a decision. And though we come from similar backgrounds, our situations could prove a complication to any sustainable relationship.” Kagami explained bluntly. “Our companies would not need us to be in said relationship for any business ventures.”

“I see, I’ll inform M. Agreste,” Nathalie nodded, side stepping just in time for Adrien’s previous date to run past. “Hmm? An hour may not have been needed.”

“Nathalie,” Gabriel came soon after her observation. “Adrien? Mlle. Tsurugi?”

“Greetings Monsieur Agreste,” Kagami bowed.

“A pleasure,” Gabriel straightened, glancing to Nathalie.

“Sir, Mlle. Tsurugi has come to the conclusion that she and Adrien will not be pairing.”

“It is pointless to waste our time,” Kagami interrupted. “While being paired may gain initial marketing advantages, it would not be as beneficial as courting. Which has the potential of a bonding campaign. Courting offers an easier out if either party saw fit. My mother will be in contact with you shortly. If you have any other inquiries, contact us.”

“Thank you for your honesty,” Gabriel nodded. “But I’d still like to speak with you. This will not be in any regards to pairing, simply business. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes.”

“Adrien, you are dismissed.”

“Yes, Father,” Adrien sighed.

“Adrien, wait,” Nathalie followed after him.

“Yes, Nathalie?”

“Your schedule,” Nathalie said. “Tomorrow's dinner with your father has been cancelled. You have three interviews in the evening.”

“Sarah, Hanson, and Marinette?”

“Yes.”

“Would it be alright if I stayed with Marinette for dinner?”

“She is your last,” Nathalie muttered. “I will need to go over your request with your father. And she will need to come in for an interview with him.”

“We can have the interview before, and then have our date at dinner,” Adrien suggested.

“Fine,” she sighed in defeat. “I’ll arrange it so you can have dinner with Mlle. Dupain-Cheng.”

“Marinette.”

“Marinette,” Nathalie agreed. “You have the rest of the evening off. In the morning you have rehearsal and a photoshoot scheduled. After you will return to the Agreste building to review investing and business etiquette.”

“Thank you, Nathalie.”

“Your father will see you tonight for dinner. Perhaps you can get ahead on your studies?”

“Yes, Nathalie,” Adrien agreed.


	4. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff

Adrien happily got through his first two dates. Now he walks out Hanson, truly a great friend. With all the upbringing of old-timely noble. Adrien restrains himself from beaming, hardly stopping the step in his boot though. And with a lightness to him that his photographers would’ve loved to capture. All he had to do now was wait for Gorilla to bring Marinette home.

Plagg only nodded along to his cheerful bounce. Knowing what he did, it was a sickeningly pleasant change. No matter how many years they spent together, Plagg still found the kid pitiful in his bursts of joy. But he’d never ruin the rarity.

“Hello?”

“Marinette,” Adrien practically jumped to his feet and skipped over to her.

“Hi,” she smiled back.

“Hey,” Adrien kept a respectable distance, if only for propriety. “Don’t worry, Father said the interview shouldn’t be long this time.”

“I’m not worried about that,” Marinette pouted, squaring her shoulders and glaring at the alpha.

“But you’re still nervous,” Adrien shrugged. “Don’t be. You’re awesome.”

“Says the guy who knows the man,” Marinette bit back.

“I’m trying to be helpful,” Adrien nearly pouted.

“Fine,” Marinette took a deep breath. “I can do this. I got this. Thanks, Adrien.”

“It's no trouble,” Adrien quickly assured.

“So, when do I?”

“We could go now, but I’m not allowed to be there,” Adrien explained. “I can wait outside so we can just head out right after. You know, instead of waiting for Nathalie to come get me.”

“I’m ready when you are,” Marinette looked like a gal on a mission.

“Follow me, mi-my princess,” Adrien corrected.

Guiding the way, until they arrive at his father’s office. Nathalie glanced up at the pair, knocking on the door soon after. A moment later she was opening the door. Wordlessly Marinette understood, and stepped into the room.

“Thank you, Miss Sancoeur,” Marinette nodded as Nathalie closed the door.

“Mlle-”

“Marinette,” she found herself scolding.

“Yes, Marinette,” Gabriel briefly glances her way. “Please, have a seat anywhere you’d like.”

“You’re not much for sitting,” Marinette noted.

“I prefer to keep upright,” Gabriel stated. “My job offers few opportunities to go about. At least when I’m doing paperwork.”

“How different is this supposed to be?”

“Not much, I assure you. Though this time I will not be hosting dinner.”

“You know, Adrien could use a friend,” Marinette’s mouth decided blunt honesty was her next best move. Even if her mind screamed to her in reprimand. Promising herself to attempt to be more tactful.

“I beg your pardon?”

“Sorry, I just notice how lonely it must be here,” Marinette explained. “You’re a very busy man, I’m sure Adrien understands that. But you bring your work home, and schedule quite a lot.”

“It’s quite important to manage one's time.”

“I agree,” Marinette hummed, walking over to a painting. “Do you really think Adrien will choose any of us?”

“I have contingencies if not,” Gabriel said.

“Did Adrien have a say in any of it?”

“Why would that be your concern?”

“Well, that's one, and for a lot of reasons really,” Marinette shrugged. “Mainly because he deserves to be happy. He doesn’t look happy.”

“I believe you are sorely mistaken,” Gabriel commented weakly, thinking of the look in his son's eyes today. All that joy bubbling just beneath the surface. An almost blinding speck of light he hadn’t noticed was gone. “My son seems to have taken a liking to you rather quickly.”

“Like I said, he’s lonely,” Marinette frowned. “I’m not his only friend, hopefully?”

“No.”

“That’s good,” Marinette smiled directly at Gabriel. “You have the same sadness in your eyes.”

“How is that relevant?” Gabriel scoffed, stilling at the impulsive response. “Ml-Marinette, what is it you hope to achieve by saying my son is unhappy, and that I share similar pain?”

“I want to understand, I want to know what’s happened. I want Adrien to be happy.”

“And you think I cannot provide that?”

“You easily could, if you knew how,” Marinette stated curtly, facepalming internally. “I’ve seen the photos around your home, of you and Adrien. So many, but they’re all the same.”

“If you were interested in gaining my favor, you’d do well not to-”

“I’m not here to win anyone’s favor, Monsieur Agreste,” Marinette snapped, she couldn't even fathom self scolding. “I’m here because you’re holding tests to see who is the best choice, if any. I’m here because I’m looking for a companion, and my potential pairing is here. When I hardly reach your checklist. I’m no big name, but I have a few connections. I run my own enterprise, but it's hardly profitable considering my fees. You’re not just wanting to help or choose for your son. I can’t say I understand you, because I don’t. I doubt we’ll get along either. I’m not the most submissive omega. Plenty of alphas find me distasteful.”

“You are bold, but not without reason,” Gabriel amended.

“Adrien warned you when we first met. Alphas don’t feel that protective without reason. I doubt it's because Adrien was actually concerned you’d do anything. But he’s attached, and I’ve hardly been a good friend. I suspected he had another, someone like family, but they don’t see each other much. Do they?”

“We are busy-”

“You are keeping busy,” Marinette glared out the window.

“Better to perfect than to distract.”

“Does it actually work?” Marinette looked directly at the alpha, unblinking. “Does Adrien excel or does he just perform?”

“His education is-”

“That's not what I mean,” Marinette’s voice shifted just slightly. “We both know he can easily best most academics. His skillmanship is remarkable, but his heart isn’t in it.”

“If that will be all, Marinette.”

“Adrien will be with my family for dinner,” Marinette informed, _testing him_. Was this omega truly trying to test _him_ ?“My parents would be delighted if you could attend.”

“I’m afraid my dinner has been rescheduled. Please inform your parents I’m pleased with their hospitality but at the moment am preoccupied.”

“They don’t like lies, neither do I,” Marinette broke eye contact at last. “But we all get busy, don’t we?”

“Goodnight, Mademoiselle.”

“Have a nice evening,” Marinette paused at the door. “Mlle. Dupain-Cheng, if you would.”

Gabriel could feel a bubbling of offense. His glare hardened, but the omega smiled tightly without a trace of fear. Just what was this girl getting at? Why must she be so different?

Honesty, that’s what it was.

She was blunt and without bravado. Small and as delicate looking as porcelain. Yet as deadly and as calm as the seas. Her influence could be just as wild and powerful as the current, or just as abundant of life and mystery.

“So how’d it go?” Adrien asked as they drove away.

“I ask him to call me Mlle. Dupain-Cheng,” Marinette shrugged. “We won't be getting along anytime soon.”

“What?”

“Don't worry, I think he likes that,” Marinette stated calmly. “I'm not going to rollover for just anyone, and I won’t lie to get what I want. I think he liked my honesty, but dislikes me, like in general.”

“I’m sorry, Marinette.”

“Don't be, I wasn't looking for his approval.”

“But-”

“It's okay, Adrien. I doubt he’ll hold a grudge. Doesn't seem like the type to waste that sort of effort.”

“Father can be petty at times.”

“We all have our moments.”

“Thank you.”

“Hmm?”

. . . . .

Dinner within the Dupain-Cheng household is nothing like what Adrien's experience. Not even when his mother was alive. He wasn't allowed to help set the table, and that may have been the only familiarity.

Meals with his father were scarce, never conversational beyond business. With his mother they’d eat together far more regularly but even then it was always business talk. Talk he hadn’t partaken in until after her passing.. And the formal events he went to were never meant to be filling. It was always about networking. Mostly though he was alone, with some high quality food that should have tasted amazing but was nothing compared to Tom and Sabine’s cooking.

Sabine was very forward about her concerns regarding his eating. He was starting to wonder how a woman could be so convincing as she stacked his plate with seconds, then thirds, and even fourths!

Tom was animated and booming in just about any discussion. But he wasn't pressuring them to keep up with small talk or steer the conversation how he wanted. No instead he was sure to ask about Adrien interests and wait patiently for Adrien to finish. Never interrupting. Tom also enjoyed punning something Adrien used to his full advantage. The pair both teasing Marinette as she playfully glared at them.

Better yet, Marinette was happy to share her desserts with him when they ran out. Adrien has never felt so stuffed in his life.

“I’ll take this, princess,” Adrien was quick to scoop up Marinette’s plates before she could deny him. “Just that way right?”

“I thought we told you, you're the guest, you don't have to take care of anything,” she retaliated but followed him anyway.

“But you guys have been so nice to me, it's only fair I help out a bit,” Adrien pouted.

“That's not the point,” Marinette was stubborn, taking the dishes and rinsing them. “You're our guest, we’re the hosts. All you have to do if you actually care so much is be polite. Say please and thank you, that's all mister.”

“And let you do all the work, no way,” Adrien refused to yield scrubbing through the soap. “I am a gentleman, my lady. As such I simply can't leave all the work in your capable hands.”

“Fine we’ll settle this in Mega Strike!” Marinette declared.

“You're going down, princess.”

“Wha-No way! I was raised by the master himself. There's no way I’ll lose.”

“We’ll see about that, missy.”

An hour later Adrien was eating his words. Marinette had managed to win consistently every round. It was unfair how easily she'd take him down within a few action packed minutes.

“How come you always win?”

“I'm just that good, princey.”

“I’m serious, Marinette, you have to tell me your secrets. You're amazing!”

“And one day, maybe you too can be as epic a gamer as me,” Marinette laughed. “Actually it's this, an old lucky charm. I swear it's not a gimmick. This thing really works.”

“Are you sure?”

“Go on play me with this. Maybe you’ll last more than five minutes?”

“You're on.”


End file.
